


"I Too Am Not A Bit Tamed"

by LitLover87



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitLover87/pseuds/LitLover87
Summary: My take on that "mistaken exchange" in Season 2 Episode 1 "Balm of Gilead."





	

IN the dim evening light of this hallway she was not a baroness, a head nurse, or a widow. Here, right now, Mary was a woman—steadfastly honorable in thought, word and deed, yet passionate in cause, feeling, and desire. Her eyes betrayed her, as did Jed’s; the power of his spoken confession along with her own admiration weakened all moral fortitude. Still, her aforesaid fortitude did not collapse. 

And then, the unexpected warmth of Jed’s hand and thumb as he caressed the un-exposed skin beneath the sleeve of her blouse awakened her soul and electrified her body. While still processing the full weight of Jed’s confession Mary dared to accept his hand. She glanced downward fully expecting to see some outward mark of the heat contained within Jed’s touch. There was none, but as her uncertain eyes returned upwards she met his stare—eyes bewitching and fervent. Now, as if not by choice, but by some unknown force beyond the universe’s control, Mary cautiously stepped forward and with Jed’s acceptance met his lips with her own. As their breath mingled Jed’s hand gently encircled her neck and stroked her check. He wanted her as well; she was distinctly aware of that powerful affirmation as his lips mirrored her pursuit. The synchronization of their bodies scared, and yet, enticed her. But this tender, deliberate display of mutual affection could not now continue forever; so with a final gentle kiss Mary pulled away.

Wanting to gauge Jedediah’s reaction while suddenly afraid to meet his eyes, Mary knew not what to do. After intensely expressing her want in such a shamefully forward manner she only found her speech in time to utter an ordinary good night while disappearing into the sanctuary of her bedroom. Once securely hidden, she leaned against the closed door, more for support than convenience, and exhaled heavily. More than a million thoughts and feelings cascaded through her consciousness. Exhausted from the day’s activities and weakened by what she had just initiated Mary slipped to the floor where she buried her head in the folds of her skirt. Where was her proud resolve and moral tenacity now?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! This is the first fanfiction work I have ever finished and posted. Most of the time I find words inadequate in evoking the feeling and intensity easily displayed in the gentle raise of an eyebrow, a glance, or a long anticipated touch. Therefore, my words here seem lacking in grace and sophistication. However, in an effort to show my appreciation for all the brilliant work posted in this fandom I have felt the need to post something myself. I hope in some small way my little ficlet provided some enjoyment.
> 
> The title comes from Walt Whitman's "Song of Myself." I find Whitman quotes very fitting for Jed and Mary since he would be their contemporary and wrote frequently of the Civil War.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading!


End file.
